


The Most Beautiful Creature

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Newborn Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Newt sees the most beautiful mystical beast he has ever encountered, a baby.





	

“May I hold him, Queenie?” Tina Goldstein was quietly excited as her sister brought over her newborn child. 

 

“Of course, Teenie.” Queenie handed the baby off, delicately. Newt Scamander, Tina’s husband of 2 years, looked on in awe. He was far more comfortable around baby nifflers than baby humans. But seeing his wife absolutely delighted brought a smile to his face. 

 

“Do you want to hold him too, Newt?” Queenie smiled, knowingly. Newt looked down, terrified of what he was thinking. “It’s alright. You won’t drop him.” 

 

Newt looked over at the tiny human in Tina’s arms. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Queenie handed the baby to him. Newt wasn’t sure how to handle the child. He feared dropping him but once the weight was placed in his open arms, Newt wasn’t nearly as afraid. He held the warm bundle close to him. He looked down and the baby smiled.

 

“He’s smiling! His first smile!” Queenie had tears in her eyes. Tina looked on with pride and love. 

 

Newt cuddled the baby like he would one of his creatures. This was appropriate of course as the bundle he held was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His very own nephew.


End file.
